They are all beautiful
by jade-blue
Summary: partner fic to 'He said I was beautiful' and 'Why are they all beautiful'. This is Sanji's POV of the night... so um, enjoy!


**Here it is! the partner fic to 'He said I was beautiful' it doesn't matter which one you read first. Well this is Sanji's POV of a night he spent at a ball. cheesy huh?**

They are all so beautiful. I love them all. All those beautiful feminine figures with gorgeous curves and delicate postures, not unlike a garden full of fine stemmed tulips, each one stunning and able to break with ungentle hands. It was a good thing my hands were gentle.

It was a night to remember, the ballroom was full of these beauties and I was oblivious to everything except them.

The ballroom was indeed like a garden of fine stemmed flowers, and I was the gardener. My words were the water and my actions the sunshine, helping to reveal their true beauty. And the most delicate and gentle gardener I was, careful not to offend, though sometimes that was the case.

Loved or hated. That's how I was seen. But it is better than sitting in the corner alone and unnoticed.

Yet I still guided these enticing females one by one to the dance floor. A dance was the perfect opportunity to admire each individual disposition of every jewel in the room. Either soft, slow movements that could make you stare into their eyes forever, or seductive, smooth swaying of the hips that made it hard to tear your eyes away from their womanly features, or even the sharp and flirtatious spinning and flaunting of the entire body, making it difficult to even watch where you were going yourself. But of course _I _never stumbled.

What pleasure it is to indulge in such passion.

I could not help but pour words of compliments in their direction as I spoke. Soft words, words to make them feel beautiful, though they should surely already know that they are. Words of sweetness, sweeter than a dessert made by myself. Words of sugar. I could not hold back the rehearsed words spilling from my mouth.

I couldn't keep the women away if I tried, and I wouldn't… but maybe that's just me thinking a little too high of myself. But a few women did fall for me, one in particular who fell quite literally into my arms, what an entrance.

I could almost say she was the same lady who stood out on the balcony and shared a cigarette with me. But I don't think she was, no she wasn't. came oldeolder i spilllf.tiful, though they should surely already know that they are.atures, or even the sharp anThe one on the balcony I shared more than a cigarette with, I shared a kiss. Words were careful as not to damage her as she slipped into my arms.

Never more than love, never in love.

As it is with every single lady, I am hesitant to even make contact with their soft skin for fear of breaking a heart. For I know that I will not see them again, but they don't. It would be good for just one night to share time with someone and not care about the next day.

It is good to indulge in the beauty of the opposite sex, to admire their body language and figures as they move around their own business. But just sitting back and admiring from a distance is not something I prefer to do. If I am to admire a woman, I will do so as close as I can, and allow her to hear my every thought of her as not to allow her to even begin to think that any impure thoughts could possibly be running through my mind, and such thoughts don't.

Just to be close for awhile.

Sometimes it seems dangerous to be so close. Worried about how I could easily damage the beauty with my hands, no matter how gentle I am. Even though I know women are stronger than that, it does not seem so at the time.

If I wished, I could have spent the entire night with one of the stunning ladies. If I wished. But if I did then the night would have been too memorable, I could not possibly be so intimate with a lady whom I've just met. If I did her heart would break for she would not see me again. If I wished to spend the night, then it is a wish to break a heart. And I cannot bear to do such a thing.

Surely there comes no harm in flirting. No possible danger of complimenting, even to my extremity. No damage to be caused by a few dances. No broken hearts.

I know I cannot return because I belong back at sea.

What would I do without these gorgeous women in my life? I surely wouldn't cope. I have so much love to give them.

I love them all, they are all beautiful.

**Well, that's Sanji explanation... kinda big-headed ain't he? Review please.  
(And I am completely aware that Sanji _probably_ has never properly swooned anyone, so you don't need to tell me.)**

**I was thinking of putting another partner fic onto this. Zoro's POV. Make it like Sanji and Zoro were both invited to the ball thingo, and how they both came for entirely different reasons :P**


End file.
